Saren Arcturias
About Name: Saren Arcturias Age: Chronologically he's twenty two but his physical aged depends on if he's corporeal or if he's possessing someone else Species: Lynx Gender: Male, but can be female if he possesses a female. Alignment: Neutral. (Chaotic evil when he feeds too much on certain emotions and he loses all sense or morality and reasoning.) Likes: Having his ears scratched, sharpening his scythe, cleaning his scythe, phasing through objects, possessing people, juggling, hot sauce, steak, reading, moving around, sleeping, cleaning, organization, parties, Rum and whisky. Dislikes: Feeding too much on certain emotions, being confined, his scythe not being sharp or clean, vacuum cleaners, being woken up early, vegetables, loud noises, uncleanliness, being trapped in tight spaces, water, getting wet, his trench coat getting dirty and light based attacks. Relations(W.I.P) Love Interest(W.I.P): Neutral(W.I.P) Rivals Enemies Background(most likely I won't ever edit this) Appearance Saren is a tall male Lynx that is colored a dark yellow with dark blue eyes and hair a shade of light grey because he dyed it that way. His ears are the same shade of yellow except for the fur covering the inside of his ears, which are white. He has a short tail that is a slightly lighter shade of yellow than the rest of his body that ends with a white tip. He is mostly seen wearing an open grey trench coat with a hood with holes for his ears to poke out at the top. The hood and the coat are both the same color, a plain dark brown shirt, blue denim jeans with a spot for his tail to go through, a red belt with a cartoony looking skull buckle and a pair of shoes that are violet with one large dark red stripe going down the middle. The bottom lining of both shoes are pitch black. Personality Saren is a quiet person, preferring to read a book than talk to a crowd of people and when confronted with situations like this he'll usually panic and phase into the ground in order to escape, unless he drank a few bottles of whiskey. However, when there isn't a crowd of people he'll talk a bit more depending on the type of person he's talking to, when he spots a mess or something out of order his mind will not stop bugging him until either he rectifies the issue or somebody else does it for him. Saren, if threatened, will usually try to reach a compromise. But if that doesn't work, ninety percent of the time it doesn't, he will defend himself at all costs. Weaknesses Light based attacks: He is primarily a wielder of darkness, meaning that a strong enough light based attack could very well permanently kill him. Overfeeding: If he overfeeds on a certain emotion, that emotion, or emotions, can very well influence him and his behavior, such a thing could be fatal for him if he's fighting a really strong enemy. Clausterphobia: He has a crippling fear of tight spaces and vacuum cleaners, so much so that if he were trapped in a confined space or a vacuum cleaner he would panic, forgetting that he could phase out if he wanted to. Vacuum cleaners: See above. Psionic attacks: Saren is smart yes, but he isn't skilled at creating mental blocks due to him not encountering many psychics, such attacks could wreak havoc on his mind leaving him a vegetable. It's why he doesn't pick fights in the first place. Powers Erebokinesis: Saren can manipulate all forms of darkness to do all sorts of things. Like shadow travel, use his own shadow as a sort of personal safety deposit box that is even more well protected than banks because only he can access where his own shadow. He can also use them for restraining purposes or to impale and kill someone. Phasing: Saren, being a ghost. Can phase through just about anything so long as they aren't vacuum cleaners, or magical origins or if he cannot react fast enough. This ability requires him to focus to use it continuously so he cannot attack anyone nor can they attack him Possession and corporeality: Saren can possess the bodies of any living person depending on how strong their will is among other things. He could also temporarily maintain a corporeal state but this requires massive amounts of energy and a strong enough blow would knock him out of his temporary body. Same thing with his possession ability. Empathy: Saren is an emotivore, meaning he can gain strength and sustenance by feeding off of certain emotions. However, he only gains strength from feeding on dark emotions and if he feeds to much on either he could potentially get himself killed Trivia Sexuality: Straight Weapon: Scythe. Status: Single Category:Male Category:Lynx Category:Neutral Category:Neutral Evil